Relocating
by Lacey99
Summary: The next story following "The early years".
1. Chapter 1

July 2009

Harm stopped in the doorway and studied his wife. She looked thoughtful as she looked through an album, and she had to be preoccupied or she would have heard him enter the house. They were one week away from traveling back to the US. They had found the perfect house in a nice neighborhood, not too far away from work and school. They had bought a car, and had his Vette shipped from D.C. He couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of his car again. Everything was under control, from daycare for Matthew to school for the kids. His Mom would stay with them until school started, to help with the transition and take care of the kids while Harm and Mac worked. Mac was going back to work full time, on the Judiciary, and she was looking forward to it.

"Hi, beautiful," he said and stepped into the room.

She turned her focus on him. "Hi. You're home early."

"They really don't need me anymore. Captain Johnson has it all under control," Harm put his cap on top of a box and walked over to her. He put his hand on the small of her back and peaked over her shoulder. "Our wedding album."

She smiled. "Yup."

"It was a nice day," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Do you need help with something?"

She offered an amused look and put away the album.

"Okay, stupid question," he said and looked around. "Put me to work."

She smiled and stepped closer to him, opening the top button of his summer whites. "Trish and Frank took the kids to the Park."

He smiled and put his arms around her. "I see," he moved his hands under her shirt and started kissing her neck. "That was really nice of them."

"I thought so," she finished opening the shirt, then moved away from him and took his hand. "Come on sailor, let's pack the bedroom."

He smiled as he followed her. It didn't take long to shed their clothes, taking their time they made passionately love. "Packing is fun," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I agree," she said and moved over him, kissing her way up his chest, finding his mouth with hers. "But don't think that I won't put you to work."

He laughed. "Oh, I know you will," he moved them around so that he was on top, moving his hands down her body.

"Anyone home?"

They both let out groans and Harm moved off her. Harm got out of bed and threw his boxers and stepped into the hallway. "We're up here packing. Be right down."

"I'm starting lunch," Trish yelled.

"Great Mom," Harm walked back into the bedroom and closed the door. "So, where were we?"

Mac laughed. "On our way to start packing," Mac said, her clothes halfway on. "I can't believe we almost got busted by your Mom."

Harm put on pants and a shirt and followed his wife's movement across the room and soon she was in his arms. "We better go downstairs to greet the troops."

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "We can continue this tonight."

They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "Where are the kids and Frank?" Harm wondered.

"They'll be here soon. I wanted to get a head start on lunch," Trish said and smiled.

"I could have fixed us lunch," Mac reminded her.

"I knew you were busy with the packing, and other stuff," Trish looked teasingly at her son. "You have lipstick on your cheek."

Harm smiled and wiped it off, blushing slightly. "I'm not needed at the office anymore, so I figured I'd put myself to use at home instead."

Mac smiled. "And you did," she teased as she started setting the table.

"There's still a lot to do before the movers arrive," he said and ignored her attempt at making him feel even more uncomfortable. He was a grown man, but knowing that his mother knew what he'd been up to a little earlier still made him uncomfortable.

"We'll get it done," Mac assured him. "In a week we'll be unpacking it all," she reminded him.

"And going to work full time at the same time," he let out a sigh. "Who's idea was this anyway?"

Mac and Trish both laughed.

"Bud called earlier," Harm said. "He's settling in as a civilian back in D.C." Bud and Harriet had decided to move back to D.C. Bud had retired and gone into private law.

"I know, I talked to Harriet. They seem happy with their decision," Mac said as she walked over to get the glasses. "Maybe one day we'll be back in D.C too."

"I'm so happy about this move," Trish smiled. "It makes it so much easier to visit."

"It'll be great," Mac agreed. "However, I will miss this place."

Harm nodded thoughtfully. "A lot of memories."

One week later they were standing in the kitchen of their new house, surrounded by boxes. They both had to report to new duty stations the next day, and in-between they had to get the house in order.

"It's a mess," Mac commented as they sat down to lunch.

"It'll be alright," Trish reassured. "Frank and I will unpack the kitchen while you're at work tomorrow. The kids can help."

"You guys have already done so much," Mac argued.

"You guys enjoy your time with the kids, we can unpack the kitchen today. That leaves the living room for the next few days," Harm said.

"Okay," Trish stood. "Let's go check out the neighborhood kids. We'll go for a walk, maybe go to the park."

Mac stood. "Come on Admiral, let's get started with the kitchen."

Harm stood. "Yes, ma'am."

They worked systematically for a few hours, then Harm decided that they needed a break. He took Mac's hand. "Come on, let's go check out the neighborhood."

"Okay," she reluctantly let go of the bowl she was holding. "We've come pretty far."

"We have," Harm agreed. "The last few weeks have been crazy, and it won't slow down yet. When was the last time we did something fun?"

She looked thoughtful. "I have no idea."

"Exactly," he moved her out of the kitchen. "Tonight, after we put the kids to bed, we should have sex. Great sex," he smiled cleverly. "Don't you agree?"

She laughed softly. "I do agree."

"And this weekend, we should go on a date," he suggested.

"That sounds great," she smiled lovingly at him.

They headed outside and decided to walk towards the park to meet Trish, Frank and the kids.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Harm asked as they walked.

"I am," she hesitated. "It's a big change though, all of this, for all of us."

"I think we'll be fine though," he smiled cleverly. "I have a good feeling."

"I do to," she agreed. "As long as we have each other, we can do anything."

"Absolutely," he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2009

Mac knew the moment she saw him. It was him. She took a calming breath and looked away, determined to avoid that he saw her. She was too late, he stopped and smiled.

"Mackenzie?"

She hesitated. "Sir," she acknowledged him.

"I didn't know you were in Florida?"

"It's new. I've only been here for about a month," she looked past him and saw Harm approach her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he walked up to her. "Am I disturbing?"

"Admiral Harmon Rabb, this is General Stark. We served together for a short while in Bosnia," Mac said through gritted teeth.

"The Colonel was with my unit for a short time. I believe her orders were cut and she returned to the US," General Stark said.

"I was needed for an assignment," Mac said without specifying it.

Harm nodded. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Absolutely," Mac forced a smile and turned to leave, Harm following behind. She didn't care that she was being rude towards a senior officer, just turning and leaving like that. When she stepped outside she took a cleansing breath and tried to control her anger.

"Mac?"

She shook her head. "Not now, let's just have lunch."

Harm wanted to ask, but he decided that it could wait until later. Something was going on with his wife, and it had something to do with General Stark.

Dinner was ready by the time Mac came home. Trish had been with them since they arrived from London about a month ago, to help with the transition. There were so many changes for the kids with the move, a new life in a new place and their Mom going back to work full time. School would be starting in a few weeks and Trish would go home again once they had their routine in place. She and Frank had an apartment nearby, and Frank was flying back and forth between San Diego and Florida, to take care of business.

"Oh Trish, what will we do when you leave us?" Mac said as she entered the kitchen.

Trish laughed. "I love being here with the kids."

Mac hugged Matthew, then Claire and Nathan. "Did you guys have a good day?"

"We did. I was over to Patrick's place to play," Nathan said and smiled.

"That's great. What about you Claire?" she knew that Claire took the move harder than her brother, and she had seemed sad ever since they left London. She missed her friends, and hadn't found many new friends yet, unlike her brother who knew almost everyone in the neighborhood by now.

"I met a girl, Jenna. She just got home from vacation, and we're meeting again tomorrow," Claire said.

"That's great," Mac said.

"Jenna's Mom was here earlier, she wanted to meet you. I told her you would be home tomorrow, and I told her to bring Jenna over," Trish said.

"Okay," Mac ruffled Matthew's hair. "Mommy has to go change."

"I go with you, Mommy," Matthew took her hand.

"Okay, come on then," Mac said and headed for the second floor. "Did you have fun with grandma?"

Matthew nodded and ran over and jumped on the bed. "When's Daddy comin' ome?"

"Soon," Mac started removing her uniform while Matthew jumped on the bed. Which he wasn't really allowed to do, but she just smiled and let him jump. He was growing so big, time sure flew by.

"Jumping on the bed, buddy?"

Mac turned towards the door where Harm stood smiling.

"Daddy!" Matthew jumped off the bed and ran over to his Dad.

Mac finished dressing and hung her uniform away before walking over.

Harm put Matthew down and leaned in and kissed her. "Ready for the weekend?"

"Absolutely," she smiled and walked past him. "Hurry up and change."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and walked into the bedroom.

Harm finished brushing his teeth and put the toothbrush away before he stepped out of the bathroom. He noticed that his wife was sitting crossed legged on their bed with her computer in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he wondered as he removed his t-shirt.

"Just checking something," she mumbled without looking up.

He removed his pants and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "About General Stark? What's the deal with this guy?"

"I followed his unit my last month in Bosnia. The Marine Corps needed me home, so my orders were cut. It was about a year before I met you."

"How long were you in Bosnia?" he asked.

"Six months," Mac turned the computer towards him.

"Sergeants suspected of raping young girl in Bosnia," Harm read out loud. "This is a new article. Did someone look into it recently?"

Mac shifted to another page. "A young reporter from The Times who's been looking into US involvement in Bosnia. She's been trying to figure out if American UN workers were involved in the sex trade scandal and she has also looking into how American soldiers conducted themselves."

Harm looked at the next page Mac showed him. "Sergeants cleared of all suspicion."

"I talked to that girl. She was fifteen and she came to us because she was worried about her sister who had disappeared. You know of the mass rapes. I spent some time talking to women who had been assaulted. It was one of the toughest experiences of my life" Mac closed her computer and put it away. "Her sister had been taken by men while she had been walking home from school. No one saw her again. I went to, then, Lt. Colonel Stark with the information. He told me he'd take it further, that it wasn't my job to investigate the locals, and that he'd talk to the local police. The next day she wouldn't talk to me. Said I had to go away or they'd hurt her more. I asked who she meant, and she told me that after she had talked to me she had been raped by two American soldiers. She begged me to leave her alone, and she shut the door in my face."

"I never heard about it," Harm said thoughtfully.

"I had gotten my new orders the day before, just after I talked to Stark, and I was to leave two days later. I was replaced by a young male Judge Advocate with no experience. Stark played him, and he covered for his men. I followed up with my replacement the best I could from back home, but he just couldn't prove what had happened. I can't prove it, but I know those two sergeants did it. Stark had told them to take her home after she came to talk to us. They had taken advantage of her. I tried to confront Stark about it on several occasions, after I got back home as well, but he just laughed it off, told me I was too soft to play with the men, and then he hung up on me," Mac hesitated. "I thought I had put it behind me, but seeing him again, it just all came back to me. How arrogant he was over there, how little concern he had for the local people. The way he treated me…"

"What do you mean?" Harm questioned.

Mac let out a sigh. "I was pretty alone as a female soldier over there, and you know how a unit often reflect how their leaders act. I never felt safe working with them, I was always looking over my shoulder. It was pretty clear that women didn't belong, and especially not a female JAG. It was a sharp contrast to how it was the five months prior to Stark and his unit arriving to replace the first unit I worked with. As much as I would have liked to stay and see it through, to tell you the truth, I was pretty relieved when I got new orders."

"I can understand that," Harm said thoughtfully. "You know, it took me a while to understand why you used so much time letting me close. You were so rigid back then. It must have been so hard for you to work your way through that male dominated environment, especially since you are smoking hot."

Mac rolled her eyes.

"You let me in eventually," he bumped her shoulder with his.

"You were pretty different than anyone I'd ever worked with," Mac admitted. "You didn't hit on me, well except that comment about there being a bed in the back of that car."

Harm laughed softly. "I was sure you were going to punch my lights out when I said that. Oh, the look on your face…"

Mac smiled. "I thought you were just like any other man," she sobered up. "But you proved me wrong."

He nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, it just brought out some memories. Bosnia was hard. Being there, talking to the women, it got to me. Just to be around all that evil. And when I know that UN workers did in fact take advantage of the situation, and that the UN never truly dealt with it in a satisfying way, it just makes me think that I could have done more."

"Mac, there was no way for you to do anything more than you did. You got new orders. It was the JAG in charge who's responsibility it was to investigate," he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Can I do something?"

"You're doing it," she said and offered a weak smile.

"Don't take the burdens of the world on your shoulders," he said and kissed her cheek.

"I won't, Admiral wise," she said with a teasing smile.

He laughed softly. "By the way, how did your appointment go today?" he asked as he released her and got off the bed, pulling the sheets down and getting under.

Mac did the same and got comfortable in his arms. "It went great. She was pleased with my treatment and since it seems to be working she thinks it's best to continue with it. I was really lucky to get an appointment with her."

"It's a good thing Cathy pulled some strings then," Harm said thoughtfully. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. As long as I take care of myself and the treatment is working my endometriosis shouldn't cause a problem," she reassured and yawned. "Tired though."

"We better get some sleep. Nanny grandma has the weekend off so we're on kid duty ourselves," he said and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered softly and kissed him. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time," he cupped her face. "Good night beautiful."

One week later Mac was getting some work out of the way when there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey there," Harm stepped into her office and closed the door.

"What did I do to deserve a visit from this handsome sailor?" she stood and stepped around her desk.

His smile widened and he kissed her softly. "Just because I missed you."

"Are you wrapping up early today?" she wondered.

"I thought I'd pick up the kids, spend some time at the beach or something. Will you be late?" he wondered.

"I can leave with you," she said.

"Great," he hesitated. "Actually, there was one thing. A case landed on my desk today. You know the prostitution scandal? It just turned a lot uglier. It turns out that a lot more officers were involved."

"Really?" she knew the case only from the media, and by what Harm had told her.

"There have been a few parties out of control," Harm hesitated. "Your friend Stark was one of the names that popped up."

"Really? Is he being charged?" she wondered.

"He's in it knee deep. I can't really talk details because the investigation is still happening, but I think the guys at the Pentagon will have a hard time clearing this mess up. A lot of heads rolling," Harm said sternly. "I don't understand what would make, what appears to be, good officers, get into so much trouble for sex."

"It's a powerful weapon," Mac said as she started clearing her desk. "Some men are just nasty."

Harm nodded. "I'm beginning to realize that there is a large amount of them walking around."

Mac put some files into her briefcase and walked over to him. "It makes me realize that I'm a lucky girl."

"You are lucky," he said teasingly.

Mac laughed. "Come on, let's go get the kids. And we can have ice cream."

"Ice cream sounds good," he touched her arm in a sweet gesture. "I'm glad Stark gets his punishment, even if it's a little late."

Mac nodded. "Me too."

"I guess justice is served in the end, huh?" he opened her office door and let her walk in front of him. "It just takes a while sometimes."

She waited for him to close her office door before she fell into steps with him. "It sure does."


	3. Chapter 3

September 2009

It was something so calming about the ocean. The sand felt great between her toes, the light breeze ruffling her hair, the wonderful laughter from the kids who were building sandcastles. She finally felt the stress of the day leave her. It was a new life for her, juggling a career, a family and a house. A big contrast to the years in London, where she had fully concentrated on the kids and the house most of the time.

"A beautiful woman on the beach."

She turned and found her husband looking at her.

"What should I do about that?" he wondered.

Mac smiled brightly. "You could kiss her?"

"What would your husband say about that?" he teased as he sat down by her side and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"He's pretty open minded," she laughed.

"Not that open minded," he kissed her again. "This is nice."

"It sure is," she agreed. "How did it go today?"

"You know, I might be old, but I do still have a few tricks up my sleeve," he flashed her his most charming smile.

"I heard rumors that you made quite the argument," Mac bumped her shoulder to his. "You're really enjoying being back in court huh?"

"I do," he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "How did it go at Claire's school?"

"Okay I think. I had a Marine to the other mom's speech, and I think I got my point across. We're having them over this weekend, and hopefully Tina and Bethany will stop badgering the new girl," Mac hesitated when she noticed the amused look on her husband's face. "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "What did the girls say?"

"You're picturing me in full Marine mode, huh?" she questioned.

"I think it's hot," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the girls apologized to Claire and she accepted it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there," he cupped her face. "But it looks like you handled it pretty well on your own. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled and was about to kiss him when the kids finally realized that Dad was home and came jumping into his arms.

"Hi guys," Harm greeted them.

"Dad, come play with us," Claire said.

"Can we go back to the house? This is boring," Nathan whined.

"What?" Harm started to stand. "How can building sandcastles be boring? Come on Mommy, it's guys against the girl's. The biggest sandcastle wins."

Mac stood and followed them. "Come on Claire, let's show them how it's done."

It was a little later than usual before the kids fell asleep that night, the energy from their time at the beach making it hard to find sleep. Harm found his wife in their bedroom after securing the house for the night. She was just walking out of the bathroom and she smiled when he closed the bedroom door.

She removed her robe and let it fall to the floor, leaving only her nightgown. "Ready for bed Admiral?"

He raised his eyes and walked over to her. "Absolutely."

She laughed and put her arms around him. "You are so handsome. There's nothing sexier than a man in full daddy mode."

He smiled. "Really?" he kissed her deeply and moved her over to the bed. "Let's see what we can do about that."

"Oh, Admiral," Mac said as his lips landed on hers.

"Wow," Mac said as she moved off her husband and slumped down beside him.

"I agree," he moved to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "We should do that again."

She turned to him. "I'm ready when you are."

He smiled. "Give me a minute."

She snuggled into his arms. "Let's get a good night's sleep, huh? Tomorrow is another day."

"It sure is," he agreed thoughtfully. "Do you think Claire will be okay at school?"

"I do. It's not easy being the new girl, and she's shy, but it'll get better. I got the impression that the real reason why they were picking on her was because she's so smart and raises her hand to answer questions all the time. They were really sorry," Mac smiled. "Claire was so nice to them, asking them over to play. She's real special that girl."

"She sure is. I don't think she can be mean. It just falls natural to her to be nice to everyone," Harm smiled and kissed Mac softly. "Are you happy here?"

"I am," she reassured. "I think we'll love living here. The house need a little work though."

"I was thinking about starting this weekend. We'll have to move into the guestroom for a while, but this room need new paint. The new kitchen will arrive next week, the workers will start stripping down the kitchen on Monday and we'll have to manage without a kitchen for a couple of weeks. It's going to be chaos," he warned her.

"I know, but it'll be worth it," she moved out of his arms and walked to the bathroom. A little while later she walked over to the bed again, picking up a t-shirt on the way and slipping it on. "What about our bathroom?" she asked as she slipped into bed.

"Let's get the bedroom painted first, then we'll discuss the bathroom," he promised.

"Yellow is not my color," she said and kissed him.

He smiled and moved out of bed, slipping his boxers on and headed for the bathroom. "The color sure is ugly," he said when he walked out a while later.

"I can help you with the work, you know. I can paint," she suggested.

"We do make a good team," he said as he slipped into bed and moved over her, kissing her deeply. "Let's get some sleep. I need to be sharp in court tomorrow."

She smiled when he moved off her and pulled her close as he snuggled under the covers. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," he kissed her softly. "Night."

"Night," she mumbled tiredly.

Two days later

Harm liked his new responsibility, and he felt like he could get comfortable living in Jacksonville, Florida. They seemed to have found a balance between his career, Mac's career and spending time as a family. They had found a reliable nanny/housekeeper, Frank's niece. She had grown up kids, and she had been looking to find something to do outside the home. It was the perfect solution for them, since they knew her and trusted her. It was no way they'd manage it all by themselves, between their careers and the kids schedule, help was necessary.

Harm looked up when his Petty Officer walked into his office. "The Letterman file, your schedule for tomorrow," Petty Officer Sanders put it on his desk. "And your wife is here."

Harm smiled. "I've got all the time in the world for her."

Sanders smiled. "I'll send her in. Anything else, sir?"

"No, dismissed," Harm said as he reached for tomorrow's schedule.

"Hi."

He looked up and smiled. "This is a nice surprise."

"Do you have time for lunch?" she wondered.

"I have to eat," he stood. "And there's no one I'd like to have lunch with more than you."

"That's sweet," she smiled and waited for him to round his desk. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Oh, sorry, sir."

They moved apart and turned to the door where Lieutenant Commander Graves stood.

"I can come back later," she said, looking more amused than embarrassed.

"No problem. What's up?" Harm asked.

"Just wanted to give you an update on the Moore case, but if you're busy?" Graves said.

"I was going to have lunch with Mac, but come back in an hour," Harm said.

"Yes, sir. Ma'am," she left them.

Mac smiled. "You really shouldn't do that at work."

He smiled cleverly and kissed her again. "I'm willing to risk a Court Martial for that."

"I doubt they'd Court Martial you," she teased.

"Maybe for trying to bribe a judge?" he suggested as they walked to the door.

She chuckled. "Hard to prove."

The next day

Mac looked up from her book when she noticed someone by the bed. They had moved into the guest bedroom so that they could paint their bedroom. It had been a stressful week, doing preparations for when the workers came to strip down the old kitchen and put in a new one. Harm had started preparing their bedroom to be painted, and he was ready to start work the next morning. Mac was starting to realize how much work the house actually needed, and in the back of her mind she was wondering if they'd made a mistake buying it instead of a newly renovated one.

"What's up sweetheart?"

Claire crawled onto the bed. "I couldn't sleep."

Mac opened her arms. "Come her."

Claire smiled and snuggled into her mother's arms.

"Is everything going okay at school?" Mac asked.

Claire nodded. "It's okay. Bethany and Tina are looking forward to coming here this weekend to play."

"That's great," Mac moved Claire's hair behind her ear. "Is something else bothering you, since you can't sleep?"

"I miss London," Claire said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh, honey, I know you do. I miss it too," Mac hugged her daughter close.

"It's okay here, but I miss my old school. I miss Aunty Jenn. Why couldn't she come with us?"

"Because she wanted to be with Victor, and his work is in D.C. They are married now and probably wants to start a family. It's good that she's happy, right?"

"Of course it is," Claire agreed. She smiled. "Maybe we can go see them soon. And Mattie too. And Aunty Harriet and Uncle Bud and everyone."

"We will," Mac assured her and smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Claire nodded just as Harm walked into the bedroom.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow," he noticed Claire. "Everything okay?"

"Claire couldn't sleep," Mac explained.

"But I'm tired now, so I'll go back to my room," she hugged her Mom. "Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you," Mac said.

"I love you too, Mom," Claire hugged her Mom again then jumped off the bed and hugged her Dad. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," Harm kissed her forehead. "Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Yes," Claire took his hand.

A little while later Harm walked back into the guestroom. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. "What are you reading?"

"Some murder mystery," she put the book away and turned to him. "You look tired."

"I am," he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

She turned off the light and got comfortable in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

November 2009

Harm had a busy day so far, and it wouldn't become any less busy after lunch. He had consider skipping lunch all together, but his Petty Officer reminded him discretely that his mood was less than enjoyable when he was hungry, so he decided to follow her advice and stop by the galley to get something to eat. He decided on meat loaf and turned to find a table. He noticed that his wife was seated by a table across from a Marine Corps General, and headed there.

"Harm?" Mac said when she noticed him. "I didn't think you had time for lunch today," she teased.

Harm put his plate down on the table. "My Petty Officer reminded me that I'm not very nice when I'm hungry, so I decided to have a quick bite," he smiled and sat down.

"You do tend to get grumpy when you skip meals," Mac agreed. "Admiral Harmon Rabb, this is General Nick Wayne. We served together a long time ago," Mac introduced them. "Harm is my husband."

The men shook hands. "Navy Mac?" Nick questioned with amusement.

Mac laughed softly. "Love works in mysterious ways."

"I'll say," Nick joked.

"Nick was a witness on a case, we bumped into each other while I was on my way to lunch," Mac explained.

"Where did you serve together?" Harm wondered.

"Germany. I was there six months before Okinawa," Mac explained.

"And then you decided to be a fulltime paper-pusher," Nick shook his head in wonder. "But I promised I wouldn't give you a hard time about that."

"You always give me a hard time about that," Mac reminded him.

"Smartest thing the Marine Corps ever did was putting you through law school. You were arguing cases a long time before that. I don't think I've ever won an argument against you." Nick started to stand. "Well, I better get it in gear so my plane don' leave without me. Look me up if you're ever at Pensacola. It was nice catching up."

"Absolutely," Mac said.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral."

"You too," Harm said.

"I better get back, I have court in ten minutes," Mac stood. "Will you be late tonight?"

Harm looked unsure. "Might be."

"See you when I see you then," Mac smiled and left him.

Harm had a few questions about General Wayne, but it could wait until later. Now he had to hurry up or he'd be late for his 1400 meeting.

That night when Harm came home his family were already seated by the table having dinner. He hurried to change clothes before he joined them.

"Did you get everything done?" Mac asked when she greeted him with a kiss.

"Almost," he sat down beside her. "How was everyone's day?"

"School sucked, soccer practice was fun," Nathan said.

"Don't forget about my riding session tomorrow," Claire reminded them.

"It's in big letters on the calendar," Mac said with a reassuring smile.

"I get to ride a wilder horse, since I'm getting so good," Claire was satisfied.

"I don't know if I love that idea," Harm said.

"It's not a wild horse," Mac reassured with amusement. "Can you come?"

Harm hesitated, then noticed the pleading look from Claire. "Sure, of course I will be there."

"Great," she smiled and stood. "May I be excused?"

"Sure," Mac said.

Nathan hurried to finish. "Me too?"

"Sure," Mac was amused.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom. May I go over to Jim's place? Just for a little while?" he pleaded.

"Okay," she agreed.

Mac started cleaning the kitchen while Harm and Matthew finished dinner. "Daddy, I wanna fly."

"Me too, buddy," Harm laughed. "But I take it you mean your toy plane. Daddy didn't have time to fix it yet after that hard landing."

"Why don't you drive your car instead. The remote is over there," Mac pointed to the kitchen aisle.

"Okay," Matthew got the remote and fetched the car from the floor and ran into the living room.

"Cars aren't as fun as plains," Harm pointed out as he stood and carried his dishes to the sink. "May I go play too?"

Mac smiled. "Yes, you are dismissed."

He flashed her a charming smile and kissed her quickly.

After cleaning up after dinner Mac found them in the backyard. Harm was trying to glue together a toy plane, while Matthew eagerly awaited by his side.

"Sorry, buddy, I have to pick up stronger glue tomorrow," Harm said and smiled when Mac joined them. "Hi, beautiful."

Mac smiled lovingly. She loved his sweet side. "No plane?"

"I'm gonna drive the car," Matthew said, defeated.

Mac sat down with her husband. "Busy day?"

"Aren't they all?" he leaned back in his chair. "How about you?"

"Not so bad," she smiled. "Just ask the questions?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"General Nick Wayne," Mac said with a slight eyeroll.

"Oh, the Marine poster boy," Harm shrugged. "Why would I care?"

"Oh well," she stood. "I'll just go spend time with the kids then."

He reached her hand before she could walk away. "Okay, so what's the story?"

Mac smiled and sat down. "He's just someone I once knew. We've met here and there over the years. The last time was in Afghanistan, the last time I was there before I went into the reserves. He's a good man."

"And you served together for six months?" Harm questioned with a dirty tone.

Mac rolled her eyes. "We never slept together. Haven't you ever met a member of the opposite sex, gotten along great, without there being anything sexual?"

He looked thoughtful. "I worked with you for nine years," he smiled teasingly. "Of course I have. I was just curious."

"I could tell," she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "You always get that look."

"What look?" he put his hand on her thigh. "I'm not jealous."

She laughed softly and took his hand. "I better go get Nathan. Can you get Matthew ready for bed?"

"I can," he tugged on her hand and waited for her to sit up before he leaned in and kissed her. "I need a vacation."

"She smiled. "Christmas isn't that far off. A week in Beallsville is what we need."

"I can't wait," he stood and stretched his sore neck. "I need a long run."

She stood as well. "How about an alternative?" she suggested and wiggled her eyes. "I could give you a massage."

"Yeah?" he smiled. "But that's not much exercise?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "But what I had in mind for afterwards could qualify as exercise."

Harm smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Mom, Dad, isn't it our bedtime now?"

They broke the kiss and turned to Claire. "It is," Mac confirmed.

"You can help me get Matthew ready for bed," Harm released his wife and walked over to his daughter.

"Okay. Can you read to me?" A really long book," Claire pleaded.

Harm knew that Claire could read a book herself, but she needed time with him. He had been busy since they moved and he'd taken over his new command, and Claire had a way of reminding him when she felt neglected. "I can read a long book," he promised. "This weekend I can take you flying."

"Cool," Claire took his hand. "Come on, let's get Matthew to bed.

Mac smiled as she walked down the steps from the back porch and headed for their neighbors to get Nathan. She was beginning to feel home there. The kids were adjusting great, work was going well, they were busy, but happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac woke up with a startle. Her husband moved on his side, wrapped her even closer and went back to sleep again. Then the doorbell rang again. She heard Harm let out a groan and she smiled, he was not much of a morning person, especially when they had gone to sleep late the night before. It was 0830 on a Sunday morning and the kids were at their grandparents for the weekend. Harm's mother and stepfather, Trish and Frank, had an apartment close by and they had gotten into the habit of flying back and forth between their San Diego house and Jacksonville Florida, spending a lot of time with their grandchildren.

Mac got out of bed and found Harm's shirt from the floor and put it on. It was probably some neighbor kids wondering if Nathan or Claire could come out and play. She hurried downstairs and to the front door, surprised to find two very serious Naval Officer's outside.

"Graves?" Mac opened the door.

"Ma'am, there's been another one," she said. "You remember Lieutenant Fabray,"

"Colonel," Fabray said, her face looking bothered. "Sorry about messing up your Sunday, ma'am."

"No problem," Mac stepped aside. "Come in."

She led them to the living room just as Harm padded down the stairs, rubbing his face tiredly. "Are you coming back to bed, babe?" He stopped when he noticed the company, realizing that he was wearing only his boxers. "Oh?"

"Graves, why don't you start the coffee while we dress," Mac suggested and started moving upstairs. "Come on, Admiral."

Harm offered an amused smile and followed his wife. "What's going on, Mac?"

"There's been another murder," she said as they entered the bedroom. "I don't know anything more."

"A little heads up would have been nice," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure they'll get over it. Although, you are eye candy," she teased and winked at him as she found sweatpants and put them on.

"Funny," he finished buttoning his pants. "I'm their commanding officer and now they know how I look like in my underwear."

Mac laughed softly. "Stop being a prude."

"I'm not a prude," he argued and got a wicked gleam in his eyes. "That wasn't what you called me last night."

"Red light, Admiral," she walked past him and to the door.

"You can't red light your husband," he pointed out as he put on a t-shirt and followed her.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen where Graves had started making oatmeal. "The coffee will be ready soon."

Mac found fruit and berries in the fridge while Harm slumped down on a chair across from Fabray, who he noticed looked a little uncomfortable. "So, we have another murder?"

"Yes, sir. Petty Officer Kenneth Gates. Last seen when he left the bar around midnight, found by a jogger this morning," Fabray said.

"It's the third one in two months, sir. We have a serial killer," Graves said as she put four bowls on the table. "There's no sign of any trauma to the bodies, except the slit throat. The killer isn't a sadist."

Mac put fruit and spoons on the table and went to get the coffee. "Do you want your tea, Harm?"

"Coffee, please," he said tiredly.

"Sorry about forcing you out of bed on a Sunday, sir," Graves said as she put the oatmeal on the table. "How was the birthday party last night?"

"It was fun, although I think the birthday boy might be waking up with a headache today," Harm said with a small laughter.

Mac put coffee and mugs on the table and sat down beside her husband. "Someone should tell Keeter that he isn't eighteen anymore," Mac said with amusement. "Breakfast is served so dig in."

"Sir, how do we proceed now?" Graves asked.

"What's the locals saying?" Harm wondered.

"Well, they are pretty much stretched thin at the moment and wants to kick it back to us," Graves said.

Harm nodded as he arranged oatmeal in a bowl and had fruit on it. "Well, we'll get NCIS involved. Work with them, but don't let them take over completely. I promised Petty Officer Porter's mother and father that I would solve their son's murder. I don't want my people to be pushed out of the investigation, but we need NCIS on this." The first victim had been part of Harm's staff until he was found with his throat slit after a night on the town two months ago. Then three weeks ago a new enlisted man was found the same way.

"Yes, sir. We'll head to the office and get started. I feel like we have about two to three weeks to find this killer before he or she strikes again," Graves said.

"Check out anyone who could have a grudge against the Navy. Old cases too, especially the ones where charges have been dropped or the case dismissed. If there's someone with a grudge I figure that's our best chance of finding this killer," Mac added.

Harm turned to his wife. "Good thinking, Mac."

Mac smiled. "Thank you, Harm. Talk to Agent Tate Sullivan with NCIS. I worked with him before when I was assigned a case here, he's one of the best and he'll keep you in the loop."

"Yes, ma'am," Graves and Fabray both said.

Harm finished his oatmeal and put his hand on Mac's thigh. "I'll stop by the office a little later to look over what we've got. If that's okay?" he asked her.

"You won't let it go anyway," she teased.

"I'll be there in about an hour," he said to Graves and Fabray.

They both stood and started to clear the table. "I've got it," Harm said.

"Thank you, sir," Graves said and turned to leave.

"Thanks for breakfast Catherine," Mac said as she stood to follow them outside.

"No problem ma'am. It's the least I can do after disturbing your morning. Are the kids with the grandparents?" Graves asked.

"They are," Mac confirmed.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," Fabray said as they left the house. Once the door closed behind them she turned to Graves. "They are really nice people, aren't they?"

"They are," Graves confirmed. "And brilliant."

"I don't doubt that," Fabray said as they headed for the car. "They are legends in the JAG Corps."

"With good reason," Graves said.

Mac found Harm in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. He looked thoughtful when he turned to her. She took the rest of the fruit and berries to the fridge, then walked over to him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He wrapped her in an embrace and kissed her. "That I should take you upstairs and spend the rest of the day in bed."

She smiled. "That's not what you're thinking, but I like the idea."

He started kissing down her neck. "I'll let Graves and Fabray get started. Let's go back to bed."

She nodded and stepped out of his embrace, taking his hand and walking towards the living room. "I can at least try to take your focus off the case."

He followed her upstairs. "Drop your clothes and you've got all my attention," he promised.

She squealed as he grabbed her and lifted her up, landing her in the middle of the bed. "God you're beautiful," he said before he moved over her and tugged on her t-shirt. "This has to go."

She laughed and did as requested. "Now it's your turn sailor."

He removed his own shirt in one swift motion then moved his hand behind her back and loosened her bra. "I don't have one of those, but I'll lose my pants if you want me to?"

Mac was about to reply when his hands found their way to her breasts and his lips captured hers. She forgot the whole conversation and lost herself in his touch.

Two weeks later

Mac noticed that her audience had fallen asleep on her and closed the book and put it on the nightstand. She pulled the sheet around Matthew and kissed his forehead. He was getting so big, she thought as she stood and turned to leave. In the doorway, she turned to look at him once more and turned off the light.

"Mom, do I have to sleep?" Claire stood in her doorway of her room looking pleadingly at her mother.

Mac smiled and walked over. "You need your sleep, sweetheart."

Claire let out a sigh and turned and walked into her room. "But I'm really not tired," she yawned widely.

"I can see that," Mac was amused.

Claire got into bed and snuggled under the sheet. "Is Dad going to have to work tomorrow too?"

Mac sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure. I hope not."

"He's been working a lot lately," Claire pointed out. "I miss him."

Mac bent down and kissed her forehead. "I do too. But he has an important job, and sometimes he has to work long hours. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Claire smiled.

Mac stood and left the room. She peaked in on Nathan who was already in deep sleep. He'd been up early that morning to go fishing with Frank. They had come home with enough fish to make dinner. He'd had a great day.

When she walked downstairs she could hear the front door open and shut. She went to meet her husband. "Hi."

He offered a tired smile. "Hi," he kissed her softly. "Did I miss the kids?"

"You did," she touched his cheek in a sweet gesture.

"I was about to leave earlier, but NCIS showed up to talk to Graves and I thought I should sit in on it," he moved past her and rubbed his sore neck.

"Honey, you've been going at it nonstop for two weeks now," Mac followed him into the kitchen. "Is this turning into an obsession?"

"I just want to get this guy," Harm said as he opened the fridge and found the plate Mac had arranged for him and put it in the microwave.

"Have you figured out the military connection?" she asked.

"Nope, we've got nothing," he looked defeated. "We're getting close to the next murder."

"There has to be a connection there, for the killer to attack only enlisted men. Is there a connection between the victims?" she wondered.

Harm took the food out and sat down. "They served together for a brief period aboard the Arizona. We're not sure if they knew each other."

"Are they looking into it?" she sat down with him.

"We're working on it."

Mac put her hand on his arm. "Harm, I know you won't want to hear this, but you need to step back and let your people work. We have barely seen you lately."

"I know. I'm taking tomorrow off to be with the kids," he reassured her.

"Good, because they miss you," she kissed his cheek then stood. "I'm going to go read for a while."

"Actually," he leaned back and looked at her. "I was thinking that maybe a fresh set of eyes couldn't hurt, so I brought copies of the files with me. Maybe you could consider looking through them with me," he asked pleadingly.

Mac hesitated. "Okay, I'll help you."

Harm smiled. "Thank you."

Mac smiled. "Don't use your charm smile on me, mister."

Harm looked innocent. "What smile?"

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later

Harm let out a sigh and threw the file on his desk with force. It was the fourth murder and they had no idea who the killer was. He noticed that the male enlisted in his office were starting to get paranoid. The office hadn't been the same since they buried Petty Officer Larry Porter, he had been popular among his staff, always a good worker and always eager to help no matter what. His girlfriend had been by again earlier in the day asking about the progress of the case. She looked skinny and worn, just as Porter's Mom had when she stopped by again the week before.

"I know the feeling, sir," Graves said.

"We need a new angle, Catherine," Harm said and hesitated. "Did we get those files from the local station?"

"Not yet, sir. The colonel's idea about checking out local cases is brilliant, but it won't work unless we have the files we requested. Let me go down there and beg my way into their file room," Graves said.

Harm smiled. "I can just picture Detective Muller if you go there."

"Well, I won't talk to him. I'll talk to his partner, he seems to think I'm cute, sir," Graves said with a teasing smile. "I'm sure if I say yes to have that drink with him, I'll be allowed to spend some time in their filing system."

"Let me make an official request before you go. If they are too busy to send us the files, I don't see why we can't go there," Harm picked up the phone. "I'll let you know."

Graves stood. "Yes, sir," then left the office. She was in her own thoughts and almost walked straight into Mac in the bullpen. "Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am."

"No problem. How's it going?" Mac wondered.

"We're waiting on the files from the local police," Graves said hesitantly. "The Admiral seems tense, ma'am."

"He's been that way for a long time now. The case is turning into an obsession," Mac explained.

Graves nodded. "He's not the only one obsessing," she admitted.

"Is he busy?" Mac wondered.

"He's talking to the local police, but it's almost the end of business hours so I hope you'll drag him out of here. He's been here an awful lot lately," Graves hesitated. "I'm actually a little worried about him."

"I'll talk to him," Mac assured. She walked to Harm's office and his yeoman told her to go through. She knocked and the door opened.

"Mac?" he walked past her. "Petty Officer, tell Graves that she can go to the police station tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," Petty Officer Pittman stood and rounded her desk. "You know sir, it's a nice day, maybe you should leave early."

Harm hesitated and looked at his wife's amused face. "I think you might be right, Pittman. It is a nice day."

"We can leave right now," Mac said.

"Why do I feel like I have my wife, my Petty Officer and pretty much the rest of the office gang up on me?" Harm questioned as he walked into his office.

Mac followed him. "We all see the same thing, and we all care about you."

Harm gathered his things. "I'm not obsessing."

"Of course not," Mac said.

"I'm not," Harm argued.

"Not at all," Mac reached out and straightened his shoulder board. "You are so handsome in this uniform."

Harm smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "Let's go home, Colonel."

It was past ten in the night when Harm looked up and found his wife studying him from her place in the doorway of their home office. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Coming to bed?" she wondered.

He hesitated. "In a minute."

"Harm," she stepped into the office and walked over to him. "You've been at it nonstop, you're exhausted and you're not helping the investigation by being too tired to notice details," she rolled him away from his desk and took the pen he'd been holding. "You need a good night's sleep," she whispered as she leaned in closely, her hands on his chest, her mouth kissing his lips softly before trailing kisses down his throat and neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt. "You need to focus on something else for a while."

He closed his eyes and let her touch take away the tension he felt. It had been too many days since they made love. Suddenly she stopped and moved away from him. His eyes opened and he watched her walk away, in the doorway she turned and moved her sweater over her head, leaving only her bright red bra. "Are you coming, sailor?"

He swallowed hard and stood. "Oh yeah," he mumbled as he headed in her direction.

She laughed and moved out the door. He caught up to her halfway towards their bedroom and moved his arms around her from behind, letting his mouth find her neck as they moved into their bedroom. He let her go long enough to close and lock the door before he moved close to her again. She was right, he did need to focus on something else for a while.

One week later

Harm's office

Harm opened the file handed to him, hurried to read through it and signed before handing it back to his yeoman. He finished returning a few mails, then leaned back in his chair wondering again where Lieutenant Commander Graves was. She had checked in before he left the office the previous day, letting him know that she had a hunch and needed to check something out. Today he hadn't seen her, but his yeoman mentioned that she had seen her briefly as she got him coffee a little earlier. The case hadn't progressed at all despite Graves hard work, along with NCIS.

A knock on the door made him look up. "Graves?"

"Sir, we have the killer," she said as she hurried into the office.

Harm noticed the intense look on her face, along with her tired eyes. She must have been up all night, he thought. "Who?"

"Well, sir, I got this idea after having lunch with Agent Brennan. He's been asking me out for weeks now and I finally caves," Graves hesitated. "Never mind that, sir. Anyway, we talked about the case, different theories, and he started talking about other serial killers, then serial rapists. Then I remember the Colonel's suggestion that we look into old cases, and I remembered reading about a case last year. I ran out of there and went straight back to the police station to find the right casefile. Last year the local police were struggling to catch a serial rapist. We ended up prosecuting the guy, because he was a Petty Officer stationed on one of our supply ships. The reason they caught him was because he messed up and was seen walking out of one of his victim's apartment after the rape. Anyway, he was convicted for raping ten women, and this were brutal attacks, sir. I mean, really brutal. NCIS went around to the witnesses from the bars where the victims were last seen before they got killed with pictures of the women who was assaulted, and ten people remember seeing the same woman. We got a warrant and we found a possible murder weapon, the woman confessed, we're just waiting for DNA results to match the blood on the second victim. Remember how the coroner found a second person's blood on the victim's clothing and we assumed the killer had cut herself during the attack. There was no match for DNA in any databases, but we knew it was a woman's blood. There was also hair from a blonde on two of the victims, and this woman, she's a blonde. I think we got the right person, sir."

"Great work, Graves," Harm said with relief. "You did it."

"I had a lot of help, sir. Thank you for trusting me with this case, sir," Graves said.

"I put my best investigator on it, and I'm glad I did," Harm said honestly.

"I appreciate that, sir," Graves said and snapped too. "You'll have my report by lunch, sir."

"After that you're going home, and I don't want to see you tomorrow. Rest up, you've earned it," Harm said.

"Thank you, sir," Graves said and turned to leave.

Harm leaned back in his chair and felt relief. He could finally tell Petty Officer Porter's family that they had found his killer.

That night after saying good night to the kids, Harm found his wife outside on the porch swing. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"The kids were really happy that you came home early tonight," she said and took his hand. "I'm glad you guys found the killer."

"Me too," he squeezed her hand. "According to Graves the woman is so troubled it's unlikely she can be tried as a sane person. That rape sure had messed her up," he hesitated. "I went back and saw the casefile, and I can in a way understand that she couldn't get over the attack. The Petty Officer who was convicted for raping those women, he was one sick puppy."

"It's a shame it had to come so far that she killed four innocent men," Mac said thoughtfully.

Harm nodded and put his arm around her. "I talked to Porter's Mom and girlfriend. They were relieved of course, but they lost someone special in their life."

"I can't even imagine losing a child, or the man of your dreams," she looked up and met his eyes.

"They were truly hurting," he let out a sigh. "I don't know that I could survive going through something like that. One of the kids, or you… I think it would kill me."

"You don't know the strength you find in a situation like that before you're in it I think," she put her face close to his. "I don't want to think about it," she kissed him softly and pulled him in for a hug.

He held her close. "Me neither."

They were quiet for a long time, just sitting close and enjoying the quiet of the night. "I think Graves decided that she likes that Detective Brennan after all."

"He was just acting cocky to impress her. I think he's soft at the bottom," Mac said teasingly and nudged him in the side. "Like you."

Harm chuckled. "I'm not cocky."

"No, not at all," she said with irony. "You are very soft at the bottom though," she sobered up and kissed him softly. "I love that about you."

"Yeah, so you're saying that the hubby/daddy thing is working for you more than cocky pilot?" he asked.

She smiled brightly. "Absolutely, although I do love the cocky side too. Especially when you have women swoon over your charm, then focus all your attention on me, making me feel like the only one that matters."

"You are the only one that matters," he leaned in and kissed her softly, letting the kiss linger. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "This, right here, this is perfect."

"So perfect," he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

February 2010

Harm let out a sigh and opened a file. It was unusually quiet at the moment and he was getting some less pressing things out of the way to pass time until he could be officially on leave. His intercom buzzed.

"Yeah?"

"A Detective McQueen and Moore from the police is here to see you, sir."

"Send them in," Harm said and stood to meet them.

The door opened and a heavy guy with a big mustache and a blonde woman entered his office. "Admiral Harmon Rabb?"

Harm nodded and offered his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Detective McQueen," the big guy said and shook his hand. "This is Detective Moore. We're investigating an assault. You were at the Sunset Bar last night?"

"I was," Harm motioned for his visitor's chairs. "Please have a seat."

"Do you recognize this woman?" McQueen handed him a photo.

Harm noticed the woman right away. "Yeah, she talked to me."

"What did you talk about?" McQueen asked.

Harm handed back the photo and sat down. "She wanted to buy me a drink, I said it wasn't necessary. I excused myself and went back to my table."

"That's all?" Moore asked.

"She approached my friend too, but he turned her down as well," Harm said.

"Did you see her leave?" Moore asked.

"I didn't. I had a drink and was out of there by 2200. I don't recall seeing her after she approached my friend. She seemed to be looking for company, so I take it she found someone eventually," Harm said.

"Witnesses say that she left about the same time as you," Moore seemed more hostile now.

"I don't recall seeing her any more. "What's this about?" Harm wondered.

"She was found raped and strangled in an alley behind the bar," McQueen said. "Do you have an alibi for the rest of the night."

"I walked with Keeter back to the cars, then we drove off in separate directions," Harm scribbled down Keeter's information. "You can talk to Keeter. Captain Jack Keeter," he handed the note over to the Detective. "My wife can verify that I was home by 22.15. That's the time it takes to drive back to our house." He picked up the phone and dialed one. "Hey, do you have time? Can you come here? Great," he hung up. My wife is on her way here now. Just give her a minute."

"What about this Captain Jack Keeter. Where did he go?" McQueen asked.

"Back home probably," Harm said with a shrug. "Look, if you're thinking that he had something to do with this you better find a new angel. He's a good guy."

"We still haven't ruled you out," Moore said just as the office door opened and Mac walked inside.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb, this is Detective McQueen and Moore. I apparently need an alibi for last night," Harm said.

Mac looked confused. "Why? What's going on?"

"That woman who approached Keeter and me was found dead," Harm explained.

"The Admiral was home by 22.15. I was on the phone with our daughter and he talked to her too if you need more confirmation," Mac said.

"I think we're done here," McQueen said. "Thank you for the collaboration, Admiral."

"No problem," Harm said.

They watched the Detectives leave and Harm turned to Mac. "Sorry to drag you in here."

"No problem," she smiled.

Harm looked thoughtful. "I guess the guy she found wasn't that nice."

"I hate to sound like I think she had it coming, but picking up strangers in a bar isn't that smart. I hope they get who did this and get him off the streets," Mac said and touched his arm lightly. "Will you be okay?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

Later that night

Harm closed the dishwasher and turned to his daughter who was busy with homework by the kitchen table. Claire was a bright student, always eager to learn new things. She had asked him to help her with homework, even though she hadn't asked him for help one time since she sat down. Harm knew that what she really wanted was time with her Dad.

"Almost done?" he wondered.

"Yes," she smiled sweetly. "Dad, will you come watch me ride tomorrow?"

"Of course, I will," he promised.

"Good," she jumped to her feet. "I'm done. May I watch a little TV before I go to bed?"

"Sure, but not too long. You need your rest, princess," he said and ruffled her hair as he walked past her on his way to the living room.

He smiled when his wife walked downstairs. "That went fast."

She smiled. "Matthew was out like a light before I could finish the story."

Harm was about to respond when his cellphone rang. "Sorry," he said and took it out from his pocket. "Hello? Keeter? What?! I'll be right there. Don't say a word."

"What's going on?" Mac wondered.

"Keeter has been arrested," Harm walked past her and towards the hallway. "I better go there and find out what's going on. I'm betting that he used his one phone call to call me, so why don't you call Cathy and let her know what's going on? I'll call you when I know more," he kissed her softly. "See you later."

The next morning Harm stepped into the kitchen yawning widely. He'd been with Keeter until past midnight while he was being interrogated by the police. When he came home Cathy was there waiting on him to hear what was going on and it was past two in the morning when she was finally calm enough to go home.

"Kids, go get ready," Mac said as she put her coffee cup in the sink. "Morning," she kissed him softly. "Ready for a new day?"

"Not at all," he said tiredly. "I have to stop by the office first, then I'll go to the station."

"Why won't Keeter say where he was after he left the bar? Cathy was really upset," Mac handed her husband coffee. "There's oatmeal for you, you need a good breakfast."

"Thanks," he sipped the coffee. "Keeter won't budge. He told me that I had to come up with another way to prove that he's not guilty. Like I can work miracles."

"I don't understand what's so top secret," Mac let out a sigh.

"That's just it. Keeter has been flying secret missions before, remember? After he was relieved from duty as the CAG on board the USS Roosevelt he got placed out here, and he never talks about what he's doing. I'm suspecting that not a lot of people know what his area of responsibility is," Harm looked thoughtful.

"You're thinking CIA?" Mac wondered.

"Maybe, or something else secret testing that the Navy does. Planes without pilots for example. Remember that case I worked in San Diego, with Graves?" he hesitated. "But maybe I should talk to Clay."

Mac nodded. "Maybe," she smiled and walked past him. "I better get going. Let me know if I can help with anything."

Harm nodded. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

She turned back to him and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you more," he held her back a little. "Did I detect an awkward vibe when I mentioned Clay?"

Mac hesitated. "I always get a chill whenever his name and top secret comes up."

"It's not like I'm going on a secret mission with him, I was just going to ask if Keeter has an alibi," Harm said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't get involved with anything," she warned.

"I'm not even qualified to fly whatever it is they fly in the world of top secret," he said with a pout.

Mac smiled. "Hey, you were just as involved in making this family as me, and you chose to give up flying."

"I know," he kissed her. "You gave up your career, so giving up flying was the least I could do."

"I really have to go," she kissed him again. "Bye."

"Bye," he smiled and released her.

Later that night Mac was already in bed when Harm came home. She peaked over her book and saw that he was tired.

"Long day?" she asked.

He bent down and kissed her softly. "Yup. Keeter still won't tell where he was. The police don't have any evidence that he did it other than that he was seen going back into the bar after I left. Keeter says that it was because he had to pee before he left for where he left. The barkeeper said that he saw him go to the toilets, but he was busy so he didn't see him leave."

"It must be something really secret if Keeter won't tell," Mac put the book away and watched her husband undress. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I found the plate you left for me. Thank you," he hung up his uniform and went to the bathroom and emerged a little later while brushing his teeth. "Is there any way to get a hold of Clay when he's out of the country?"

Mac was amused. "Why do you think that I know?"

Harm disappeared into the bathroom and emerged without the toothbrush. "I just figured you knew," he said as he got into bed.

"The CIA isn't very forthcoming, so no I don't know how to get a hold of him, and I didn't when we were dating either," she hesitated. "Did you try leaving a message for him to call you back?"

"Did that ever work for you?" Harm wondered absentmindedly.

"Why are we talking about my relationship with Clay?" Mac wondered with slight annoyance.

Her tone made him snap out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything."

She eased up. "No problem. When I was with Clay I never knew where he was until he showed up. He's a spook, they tend to appear or disappear, and sometimes they appear after they're supposed to be dead," she said with a little humor.

Harm laughed and turned to her. "Sometimes you have a wicked sense of humor," he reached out and cupped her face. "How was your day?"

"I had an interesting day in court with Graves versus Vukovic. That guys haven't changed at all," she hesitated. "How long is he here for anyway?"

"He's waiting on new orders," Harm shrugged and caressed her face. "I get a feeling that they have a history."

She leaned into his touch. "Probably a wild nasty weekend."

Harm looked questioningly at her.

"It was just something we talked about in a bathroom in San Diego five years ago. According to Mayfield he's only good for a wild, nasty weekend," she hesitated. "I'm not sure if Graves ever went for him, but there were certainly some sparks there."

"He wasn't shy around you either," Harm pointed out.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Men always want what they can't have."

"Yeah? All men?" he smiled cleverly as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm kinda glad I was the one who finally got you."

"Kinda?" she questioned with amusement.

He laughed softly. "Okay, so I'm very happy about that."

She pulled him down on the bed. "I'm happy about that too," she ran her hands over his broad shoulders.

"Let's see if I can make you even more happy," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Two days later Harm was woken up by the doorbell. He checked his watch and found that it was a little past six in the morning. Mac got up, put on her robe and headed out the bedroom door before he could start to complain. He followed her downstairs after finding his robe and putting it on.

"Webb? Keeter?" Mac stepped aside to let them enter.

Harm stepped into the hallway. "Keeter?"

"I'm out," Keeter shook Harm's hand.

"What is going on?" Harm asked tiredly.

"Can't say," Webb smiled. "Good to see you Sarah. You look better than ever."

"Thanks," she moved closer to her husband. "I'm going to bed again," she tugged on his hand. "Don't be too long. We still get a few hours before the kids get up. Good to see you out, Jack. Bye Webb." She went upstairs.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm checked out of the case," Keeter said.

"Keeter has a water tight alibi, of course we couldn't share that with the police, but they took my word for it. I have a plane to catch. Good seeing you again, Harm," Clay offered his hand.

Harm shook it. "It's always interesting when you're involved Webb."

"I better go home to Cathy," Keeter slapped Harm's shoulder. "Thanks buddy."

"Not sure I did much," Harm smiled. "Now get out of here both of you so I can get some sleep. It's the weekend."

Keeter laughed. "See you around, Harm."

Harm closed the door behind them, locked and went upstairs where he got comfortable in bed with his wife. "Thank God that's over," he mumbled as sleep got to him.


	8. Chapter 8

April 2010

Mac hesitated before she stepped into their home office. Harm wasn't in the greatest mood lately because of his busy schedule and pressure at work, and she hadn't exactly contributed to making his mood any better. He was mad at her, he had been for days.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked carefully. "I know it's early, but we don't have to sleep."

He barely looked up from his work. "In a while, I have things to do," he mumbled.

Okay, Harm saying no to sex wasn't a good sign, he really was mad at her. She let out a sigh, and turned defeated around and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and slumped down on the couch, her hand found the remote and she started flipping through channels.

She hated it when they fought. Not that they had a real argument, but Harm not saying anything was so much worse than him saying something. Maybe they were due to have a fight, they had been on a honeymoon of late. Maybe this was the defining moment in their marriage, the moment that would separate the before and after. Maybe they were becoming a boring married couple, the kind they swore never to become, because they were too passionate, too crazy about each other.

She sat up straight. No! She refused to accept it. She had waited nine years to be with him, they had made a perfect baby together, had adopted two and Mattie was almost like their own too. She turned off the TV and stood. It was time to go all Marine on him. That sailor won't know what hit him, she thought as she hurried upstairs to their home office.

It was empty.

Temporarily set back, she let out a sigh and headed for their bedroom. As she walked through the door she walked straight into him, almost making her fall down from the force.

"Woah, Mac," he reached for her to steady her.

She felt defeated all of a sudden. Maybe it was his strong arms around her, sucking the force out of her. She relaxed against him, putting her arms around his waist.

"I was just coming to find you," he kissed the top of her hair.

"Really?" she lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sorry about everything. I don't want us to become a grumpy old married couple."

He laughed. "Why would we?"

"I don't know. You've been really mad at me," she released him and walked into the room. "I hate that."

"I might have overreacted a little," he followed her and slumped down on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow. "It's been crazy at work, then that pest of a neighbor keeps hitting on you right in front of me, and I find out that you lied to me about Mattie having a boyfriend. And my back is just killing me."

She sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry about Mattie and Will. I should have told you. She really wanted to wait until she knew it was serious before she told anyone."

"I know, and I overreacted," he took her hand. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Move," she got on the bed and made him move over on his stomach. "Where does it hurt?"

"Ouch," he said when her hands moved over his lower back. "It's probably just a muscle spasm."

"Probably," she agreed. "Are you really jealous of Harry?"

"No, he just annoys me," Harm let out a sigh. "I can't blame him for chasing after you."

"He doesn't chase me, he's just lonely, and I'm nice to him. Did you know that his wife and daughter died in a car crash five years ago, or that his son has problems after serving in Afghanistan?"

"I didn't know that," he admitted. "I'm sorry about being so grumpy. I shouldn't let work get to me like that."

"I could have been more understanding," she admitted.

"That's really good," he mumbled.

"Take your clothes off," she tugged on his shirt.

He sat up and removed his shirt, then he smiled and dragged her down on the bed. "I could give you a massage too," he suggested.

She laughed. "I bet you could."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry about being a grump."

"I'm sorry I kept Mattie's secret from you. I just didn't want to rob her of the chance to tell you herself, when she was ready," she ran her hand through his short hair, down his neck and down his strong muscular back.

"I just don't understand why she kept it from me," he said thoughtfully.

"It's not to hurt you, but your opinion really matters to her."

Harm nodded. "I guess," he ran his hands down her ribs and pushed her shirt up. "You're a little overdressed."

"I guess you're right," she laughed softly and pulled him in for a kiss.

Two days later Harm had almost finished dinner when the doorbell rang. He smiled and hurried for the front door, on the way there he was followed by his wife, Nathan, Claire and Matthew.

"Mattie!" he said when he opened the door and saw her standing there.

"Finally," Mattie hugged him, then moved on to her Mom and siblings. "It's so great to see you guys. Oh my God, Matthew you're getting so big."

"I'm four soon," he said proudly.

"You look great," Mac said.

"Thank you," Mattie turned her focus on Will, who were standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable. "Everyone, this is Will. Will, this is my Dad. My Mom. Nathan, Claire and this cutie is Matthew."

Will shook Harm's hand, then Mac's. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Will, and it's Harm and Sarah," Mac said and gave her husband a warning glare.

"It's nice to meet you, Will," Harm said and motioned for Will to come inside. "Please come in."

They all walked to the living room. "Dinner is ready, so let's sit down."

"How was the flight?" Mac asked as she led them to the table.

"It was fine," Mattie said as she sat down.

"It must be nice to be back home, Will?" Mac said.

"Yeah, it's great. My Mom almost didn't let me leave the house to come here," Will said as a joke. "She's a little overprotective, so I almost didn't get to go to College."

"Will's family is really nice. His Dad is retired Navy," Mattie said just as Harm came back from the kitchen with the lasagna and bread.

"He was enlisted. He decided not to reenlists and took over my grandpa's firm," Will explained.

"What does he do?" Harm wondered as he sat down.

"He's an electrician. My Mom's a nurse," Will said.

"You start with the food, Will, " Harm said.

"Thank you, sir," Will said politely.

Mattie found her Mom and Dad in the kitchen after saying goodbye to Will. He was going back to his parent's house, while Mattie would stay with her family.

"So, what do you guys think? Isn't he great?" she asked.

"He seems like a nice guy," Harm said as he closed the dishwasher.

"He really does," Mac agreed. "And I'm glad we got to meet him."

"And it's great that his parent's live so close by, we can travel together when we go home," Mattie smiled widely.

"That is great," Mac agreed. "So, how's it going? Are you doing as great as you say on the phone?"

"I really am, I promise. I didn't know that I'd love College so much. I've met so many great people, and time flies. I'm almost at the end of my second semester. Can you believe it?" Mattie let out a contented sigh. "I'm so thankful to have the opportunity to go to Harvard. I mean, my Dad never could have afforded it, so I really didn't think of it as an option, but now I'm studying at Harvard!"

"I think Frank was more than happy to pay for College, Mattie. Even if he hadn't arranged for all you kids to have college funds, we'd make sure you got to go," Harm hesitated. "But it was really important to Frank that he'd get to contribute."

"Well I don't know how to repay him, ever," Mattie hesitated. "I'm just feeling like the luckiest girl alive."

"You deserve it, Mattie," Mac pulled her in for a hug. "We're so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Mattie smiled when Harm too hugged her.

"Just promise that you won't forget about us when you're a big-time surgeon, huh?" Harm teased.

"I won't," Mattie promised. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some big sister duties to take care of."

By Sunday everyone was sad to see Mattie leave. It had been an amazing weekend with all of them together again as a complete family.

"Don't go," Claire pleaded when Will and his Dad came to pick Mattie up to go to the airport."

"Sorry, I have to go, but summer is here soon and I will come stay here with you guys then," Mattie hugged her sister. "Don't be too geeky. Have some fun too."

"I will," Claire promised.

"Come here, you brat," Mattie hugged Matthew close. "Be good, okay."

"l always am," Matthew said cleverly.

Mattie hugged Nathan. "Take care of your brother and sister. And don't get any taller, okay?"

"I'm going to be as tall as Dad," Nathan said. "I love you, Mattie."

"I love you too," Mattie released him. "All of you," she hugged her Mom.

"I love you. Take care of yourself," Mac said.

Mattie nodded. "I will," then she turned to her Dad. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Mattie," Harm hugged her close.

Mattie turned to Will and his Dad. "We better get going."

"Let me take your bag," Phil, Brian's father said. "It was nice to meet you all."

"You too," Harm said and shook his hand. "Have a safe trip, Will."

"Thank you, sir," Will said politely.

Harm put his arms around Mac's shoulder as the door closed behind Mattie. "It was nice having her home."

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "Come on kids, let's get ready and go to the beach."

The kids ran off to get their things and they walked after. "We should have a sandcastle competition again. Get our revenge from last time," Harm said.

"Sure, I'm ready to take you down again," she teased.

He laughed softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she hugged him close. "Come on, Sailor."

"Right behind you, honey."


	9. Chapter 9

June 2010

Friday

Mac opened the door and let out a sigh when she saw the messy hallway. Harm has been taking care of the house this week, she thought. She slipped off her shoes and put her briefcase down before entering the living room. She stopped in her tracks and smiled. Harm was moving around the floor with the mop.

"Nathan! Claire! Did you tidy up the hallway?" he yelled.

"Not yet!" Nathan yelled from the upstairs.

"Well do it then, I want everything perfect for when Mom…" he stopped when he noticed her. "Mom's home!" he yelled instead.

Mac smiled as he walked closer to her. "Hi, handsome."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Finally, you're home. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," she kissed him again. She heard steps on the stairs and soon Nathan and Claire appeared. "Mom!" they ran over and hugged her. "We're tidying the hallway now," Nathan said to Harm as they ran past them.

Matthew came down the stairs. "Mom!" he ran over and hugged her.

"My four-year-old," she kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Dad made my cake," Matthew said.

"I know, he sent me pictures. Was it a nice birthday?" she wondered.

"Yeah, it was. I got presents and candy, and cake," Matthew said.

"That's great. How is it going here then?" Mac wondered.

"Dad made me clean my room," Matthew whined.

Mac laughed softly. "Really?"

"He says that I'm a slob," Matthew's eyes were huge.

"I just wanted everything perfect for your arrival," he defended himself. "By the way, Betty will be back on Monday." Betty was their Nanny/housekeeper.

"Is her daughter doing better?" Mac wondered.

"Yes, she's back home and recovering. It was a few bruised ribs and a concussion from the crash, but other than that she's doing great. The car was a mess though, so she was pretty lucky," he said.

"I know the feeling," she said remembering her own crash five Christmases ago. "Well, I think it's great to be back home with you guys."

Harm kissed her softly. "We think it's great too. I don't like sleeping alone," he complained.

"Me neither," she agreed before kissing him again. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna," Harm smiled proudly. "I'm doing great here, although I might have to put in some extra hours next week to get caught up with everything at the office."

"I'm proud of you," she complimented.

"I had help from Mom and Frank, but I'm proud of me too," he turned back to the mopping. "You go change, I'll finish this and dinner will be served in a few minutes."

Mac took Matthew's hand. "Come on, tell me what you've been up to this past week."

That night after putting the kids to bed, Harm suggested that they go to bed early. Mac had no problem agreeing with him, and they made passionately love, trying to make up for the separation.

"I'm happy you're back," Harm said as he pulled her close after their union.

"Me too," she agreed and kissed him softly. "We didn't get to celebrate our anniversary."

"On the day, but I have a plan," he reassured.

She smiled. "You do?"

"Sure I do," he kissed her softly. "Five years together, huh?"

"Pretty amazing," she moved her hand up his chest, caressing him softly. "I was reminded this week of how fast life can change. Going from happiness to hell in a short time. It's been a tough week, a tough case. It all just reminded me how important it is to appreciate the people closest to you. The last five years have been amazing, and I love you more for each passing day."

"I love you too, and I hope you know how much it means to me to have you in my life," he cupped her face.

"It's amazing that in five years we've created this beautiful family together," she let out a contented sigh.

"I have never been happier," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too," she smiled and kissed him again.

Saturday

Mac spent the morning with the kids, while Harm had to go into the office to take care of a pressing issue. While the kids were running around in the backyard, Mac sipped her ice tea and enjoyed watching the kids' interactions. Both Nathan and Claire were so good with Matthew, letting him play along and teaching him new stuff.

"Hey."

She turned and saw her husband stepping out on the patio. "Hey. Did you get everything done?"

"Yeah, I had to send Graves and Lee on an investigation. There was a bad mishap last night during night flights. The Navy lost two good pilots and a helicopter. Not a great night," he slumped down in the chair beside her. "How's it going here?"

As usual, Mac didn't ask anymore. They didn't talk much about open investigations, because of the chance that she'd get the case handed to her if it ended up in court. "It's been going great. It's good to be home," she said and let out a contented sigh.

Harm smiled and took her hand. "I have plans for later. I'm afraid it won't be a weekend in Paris or anything else exciting, but I figured a fancy dinner would do."

"We could just stay in and eat with the kids," she suggested. "Not that a night out with the hubby wouldn't be nice, but I'm more in the mood for casual pizza night."

"We can do that," he agreed, sensing that her need to be with the kids after a week away was more important than a fancy celebration.

"Thanks," she tugged on his hand and smiled. "You're the best."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you more."

That night after a run Mac found Harm and the kids in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was surprised when she found them making burgers.

"Burgers?" she questioned.

Harm smiled cleverly. "Yup, I know how much you love my home-made burgers."

"I do love them," she said as she peeked over his shoulder. "Homemade burger bread too. You really went all out."

"And," he opened the oven. "Homemade fries, from organically grown potatoes."

"Dad says that organically grown vegetables are the best. And guess what, the cow that had to die for us to have the meat for the burgers lived a great life before it died," Claire said from her place by the counter, busy cutting the salad.

Mac smiled. "Good to know. I'll just take a shower before we eat."

"Okay, but hurry up, the food is ready," Harm said.

Mac ruffled Nathan's hair as she walked past him. "I'll be quick."

"Nathan, will you set the table?" Harm wondered.

"Yes, sir," Nathan said and smiled cleverly.

"Dad, when can I fly in Sarah?" Matthew wondered.

"Not until you're older, son," Harm said and noticed the pout from his son. "I can take you to see the Patrick Henry. She's just outside the coast of Florida for war games the next couple of weeks. You'll get to fly on a COD out there."

"Can I go too?" Nathan pleaded.

"Me too, Dad?" Claire said.

"Sorry guys, this time it's Matthew's turn. I can't bring all of you, and you both have been on warships before," Harm smiled. "If your Mom says it's okay, buddy, we can fly out there tomorrow."

"I'll go ask right now, Daddy," Matthew jumped off his stool and ran out of the kitchen.

After the kids had gone to bed Mac found her husband out on the porch swing. She smiled and joined him.

"Hi beautiful," Harm said and put his arm around her.

Mac smiled lovingly. "Did I thank you for dinner?"

"Not the way I would have wanted," he said and flashed her a sexy smile.

"Only the thought of going out to sea on a hangar ship will bring out the pilot charm, won't it?" she teased.

He laughed softly. "So, am I allowed to take our son out to see the Henry?"

"Yes, he wore me down," Mac said hesitantly.

"Come on, what could go wrong?" Harm questioned.

"With two Rabb men, I'm thinking that a lot could go wrong," she warned.

"Have some faith, babe," he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm not allowed to fly remember? You could come with us?"

"I remember, and even though I know you miss it, I'm glad you decided to give it up. I'll let you have your dad/son time. I should spend the day with Nathan and Claire," she relaxed into his arms. "This is nice."

"I agree," he rested his cheek on top of her head. "Happy late anniversary."

"It was a great celebration," she let out a contented sigh. "I'm so blessed, having you and the kids in my life."

"I feel like the luckiest man alive," he smiled and cupped her cheek when she lifted her head to look at him. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too," she leaned in and kissed him.

It was late the next night when Harm and Matthew came back after their trip. Mac knew that both Nathan and Claire were disappointed that they couldn't go too, but they had both been with Harm on previous occasions so this time it was Matthew's turn.

Harm entered the house carrying a sleeping Matthew. He smiled when Mac met him in the hallway. Mac followed him upstairs and helped remove Matthew's shoes before they tucked him into bed. Harm took Mac's hand as they went to their bedroom.

"He had an amazing day," Harm said as he released her hand and started taking off his uniform.

"I bet you had a pretty amazing day too," she suggested as she sat down on the bed.

"You know, I've been looking forward to the day when I could take him to see The Patrick Henry. It was great to tell him all the stories of missions, and cases we've worked there," Harm smiled and hung up his uniform. "A lot of memories on that ship."

Mac smiled lovingly. "Yeah."

Harm headed for the bathroom to take a shower, then turned in the doorway. "Hey babe, this sailor would like some company in the shower," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Mac pretended to think about it, then stood. "How could I resist."

"I'll show you a good time," he promised.

"Oh, you always do," she assured him as she followed him into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

August 2010

Harm finished responding to the email from General Creswell before he hit send. It had been a busy week for him. He had been on leave for a week, spending time in Beallsville with his family, and while he'd been away, work had piled up.

A knock on the door made him look up. "What's up Petty Officer?"

"Commander White is here."

"Send her in," he stood and rounded his desk.

"Commander White reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease," he offered his hand. "Nice to see you again Commander."

"You too, Admiral. It's been a while since we slaved over law books trying to pass law school," Commander White smiled.

Harm chuckled. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

"You've managed well since then, Admiral. I haven't seen you since the JAG conference in 2003, I think.

"You were getting married then," Harm remembered.

"I was out for three years. Had a baby, then the marriage ended and I decided to get back in. Thankfully the JAG corps needed lawyers."

"How do you make it work with a career and a kid?" Harm wondered.

Commander White darkened. "Our daughter was born with a heart condition. She died."

"I'm so sorry, Amy," Harm hesitated, unsure what else he could say.

"Thank you. It's been a struggle, but being back in uniform has helped a lot," she smiled weakly. "Tell me, what should I begin with?" she wondered.

"Petty Officer Sanders will show you around, and to your office. You'll be here for three weeks while you're waiting for your next assignment, right?" Harm motioned for his door.

"I'm taking over as Captain Johnson's chief of staff," Commander White clarified. "His current is leaving the service."

"San Diego is a fine place," Harm said as he led her to the bullpen. "Sanders?"

Sanders ended her conversation with Lieutenant Lewis and walked over. "Sir?"

"Show Commander White around, and to her office. Commander, you'll be sitting second chair to Lieutenant Lewis. He was just handed an article 32. He's right out of law school and he's in need of a little guidance," Harm turned to leave when he remembered one more thing. "And there's a barbeque at my house on Saturday and you're invited. Get the information from Sanders."

"Thank you, sir," Commander White said.

Harm saw that Commander Graves was hovering close by and he smiled. "What's up Graves?"

"It's the Hollenbeck Court Martial, sir. My client won't listen to reason and I don't know what to do," Graves hesitated.

"You don't speak the language of the Marines?" Harm teased. "Step into my office and let me know what the problem is. Maybe I can help, I do have some experience with Marines."

It was late in the day when Harm caught up with Commander White and Lieutenant Lewis on his way out.

"Sir."

"At ease. How's the article 32 coming?" he wondered.

"Well, sir, our client is an idiot, and I'm pretty sure the judge thinks that I am one too," Lieutenant Lewis said.

"Because?"

"I was stuttering, then Commander White butted in and the judge asked if I needed help finding the words," Lieutenant Lewis let out a sigh. "Anyway, the prosecution did a very good job. He even convinced me that my client is an idiot who should never have been in the Navy in the first place.

"I told the Lieutenant not to be discouraged. We have one more chance to make our case before the judge makes a ruling," Commander White said.

"Don't worry, the prosecuting attorney is quite good. On top of that your client did show up drunk on two occasions and was caught with drugs. It was an uphill battle from the start. Not to mention that the Judge is quite hard to play," Harm smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do great tomorrow."

"I was nervous today, sir, and it didn't help that the judge chewed my head off for coming unprepared," Lieutenant Lewis looked even more defeated.

Harm smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll do better tomorrow. You'll be more prepared. At least I hope you will be or the judge will have your head."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant said.

The next day

Harm crossed the bullpen and headed for Lieutenant Colonel Moore's office. His chief of staff was a no nonsense Marine, he had done two tours in the Middle East and he had been shot twice and almost died both times. He was a great asset to the office and he kept everyone in line, making Harm's job easy. Mac had been impressed when Harm had requested a Marine as his chief of staff.

"I'm out of here," Harm said and waived Moore off when he started to stand. "Make sure Commander Barnes finishes the report before he leaves. The investigation should be over by now."

"Yes, sir," Moore said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Colonel," Harm turned to leave and saw Mac walking into the bullpen.

"Hey," she smiled when he walked to meet her. "Ready to go?"

"I am," he said and offered sweet smile. "How was your day?"

"So far, it's been good," she turned when he motioned for the elevator, and followed him. "Are you sure it's okay for you to take half the day off your first week back after being on leave?"

"Yeah, I'm the boss so no one can argue with me," he joked. "We have a lot of preparations to do for tomorrows barbeque. It could be classified as work, right? Building office moral."

Mac laughed softly. "Yes, I guess you can call it work."

The next day their back yard was filled with his staff and their families. He had some new staff and he had gotten the idea to throw a barbeque so that everyone could meet outside the office and get to know each other.

Mac noticed that Harm walked over to her followed by a good-looking blonde. "Mac, this is Commander Amy White. She's TAD to our office for a while. I guess you already met in court though. Amy, Mac is my wife."

Amy looked surprised. "Nice to meet you Colonel."

Mac smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Commander."

"Amy and I went to law school together," Harm explained.

"I never could win an argument against him. I think all our arguments made me a better lawyer though," Amy said.

"I know the feeling," Mac said teasingly and put her arm around Harm's waste.

Harm laughed. "Mac and I worked together for nine years at JAG in Washington. Let's just say that we've had our battles in court," he pulled Mac close and looked lovingly at her.

"How long are you here for, Commander?" Mac wondered.

"I am to report to the San Diego office in three weeks," Commander Lee said.

Harm saw someone trying to get his attention. "Excuse me ladies," he kissed Mac's cheek and released her.

"Harm really seems to be handling his responsibilities well. He's made a great career for himself, despite that JAG wasn't his first career choice," Commander White pointed out.

Mac nodded. "He did once go back to flying full time. He was away for about six months before he realized that he'd been out too long. He came back to JAG and although he kept up his flight status until we had the kids, he has been happy being with JAG."

"He always seemed destined for a long Navy career. Even back in law school I could picture him an Admiral one day," Commander White smiled. "He was always such a nice guy."

"Yeah, he sure is," Mac agreed.

"I'm sorry, but it's like you remind me of someone. I know we haven't met so it's weird, but I feel like I've seen you before. Maybe on TV," Commander White hesitated a little. "No, now I know, you remind me of Diane Schonke."

Mac nodded. "I've heard that before. Did you know her?"

"We hung out a few times when she visited Harm while we were in school. They were on and off a lot though, so I never got to know her. You don't actually remind me of her, must be the Marine, Navy difference I guess. She was all American too, while you must have some other origin too. It's just a tiny resemblance," Commander White smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

Mac smiled reassuringly. "No problem, I've heard it before meeting some of Harm's friends. Harm had some trouble at first, flashbacks I guess, but it passed quickly. Totally different personality, he says. I'm not worried about replacing a ghost."

"I wouldn't be either. Harm has changed a lot since back then. He seems more content and happy now. He was always closed off, obsessing about school and his father of course. It's nice to see that he has let go," Commander White looked thoughtful. "I never understood the obsession back then, but now, after my own loss, I can understand why losing his father stuck with him."

"Did you experience loss recently?" Mac wondered.

"My daughter," Commander White said sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Mac said honestly.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to bring it up like that," she apologized.

"It's okay, really. You should never apologize for that," Mac touched her arm in a sweet gesture.

"Thank you," Commander White took a cleansing breath. "Lieutenant Lewis had some trouble in court yesterday."

Mac smiled. "He'll do fine once he's more experienced. I hope he wasn't too discouraged by what I said?"

"I think it's what he needed to get himself together, actually. I think you'll see a different man on Monday," Commander White said just as Harm appeared with their topic on his tail.

"Mac, I don't think you've officially met the new guy. Except from in court of course," Harm added the last part with amusement. "Lieutenant Lewis, this is my wife, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb."

Lieutenant Lewis jaw dropped a little. "Ma'am, hi, nice to meet you again."

Mac shook his hand. "You too Lieutenant, and congratulations on your new assignment with JAG."

"Thank you, ma'am," Lewis picked his jaw off the floor and smiled. "Sorry about yesterday, I promise I'll come more prepared on Monday."

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant," Mac reassured. "Hey honey, Commander White tells me that you were such a great guy in Law School."

Harm smiled. "That's true."

"There's a few stories I could tell you about…."

"But you won't," Harm warned. "And that's an order."

"Yes, sir," White sobered up.

Mac looked between the two with amusement. "I bet he never fired a gun into the court room ceiling?"

White looked questioningly at her. "He really did that?"

Mac nodded. "He sure did."

"I was just trying to win my case," Harm argued laughingly and took Mac's hand.

Later, after saying good night to the kids, they cleaned up the rest after the party. Harm was thoughtful as he closed the dishwasher and looked out the window. It had been a great day, his staff seemed to think so too.

"Are you okay, honey?"

He turned and faced his wife. "Yeah, just thinking about Amy actually."

"Commander White? She seems really nice," Mac walked over to him.

"She is. Very sharp too, and a good lawyer. If it wasn't for me already having a full staff I would have offered her a billet," he hesitated. "She lost her daughter two years ago."

"I know, she mentioned it when we were talking about you and the loss of your father. It's heartbreaking," Mac put her hand on his arm. "It couldn't have been easy dealing with that and a divorce."

"No, it couldn't," Harm agreed.

"She mentioned that I reminded her of Diane," Mac said.

Harm's eyes met hers. "It must be weird for you to hear that."

Mac shrugged. "It doesn't bother me," she hesitated. "Do you see the resemblance?"

"You know I did for a while," he took her hand. "But I don't see her in you, you know that right?"

"I haven't given it a lot of thought," she admitted. "But I have wondered what your friends from back then thinks when they see me."

"Keeter told me that he didn't see the likeness after spending ten minutes with you, because you are totally different than she was," Harm said and smiled. "I love your personality, the way your mind works and everything about you. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I love you, baby."

Mac smiled. "You've come a long way since we first met, Harm."

He smiled and cupped her face. "You have no idea how true that is. A lot of women have tried to change me, but only you have succeeded. I have never been so open about my feelings before, and I mean before we got married too. No one knows me better than you do."

"That goes both ways," she kissed him softly. "I love you too."

He kissed her again. "I think we've done enough work for tonight. Let's relax in the hammock for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed and let him lead her outside.


	11. Chapter 11

October 2010

Harm heard the alarm and hit the snooze button. Wasn't it the weekend, he thought as he snuggled into bed again. He felt his wife move closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Ten minutes later the alarm went off again, this time he turned it off. It was an hour later when he felt Mac move away from him and slip out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he stretched and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said as she slipped in the door to their bathroom.

He saw that the clock was only a little past 0700 and he lay back down. Soon Mac slipped into bed beside him. "We don't need to get up," she said.

"I just forgot and set the alarm last night. It's been crazy busy lately, but this weekend I'm not even going to think about work," he got out of bed. "Now I need to use the bathroom." '

When he got back she looked like she was asleep again, so he got into bed and moved close to her, his hands found their way down her body as he kissed down her neck. She responded by letting her hands find their way to his body, and their lips met in a heated kiss.

The phone interrupted them. "Damn it!" Harm reluctantly let her go and reached for his phone. "Yeah? Commander? When did that happen? I see. Who's on duty this weekend? Take Lieutenant Ivy, she needs more experience on investigations. And do a thorough job on this one Graves, be sure that the Captain understands that he can't get involved. Keep me posted. Bye." He put the phone away and turned to his wife. "Now, where were we?"

She giggled when he pulled her down on the bed.

Then the door flew open. "Mom! Dad! I'm hungry!"

They broke the kiss as their four-year-old jumped on their bed. "Morning," Harm said with a sigh.

"Can we have pancakes?" Matthew asked.

"I guess we can," Mac ruffled his head and smiled when Harm slumped down on the bed and let out a frustrated breath

"You guys go ahead, I need a minute," Harm said.

"Come on buddy, let's go," Mac got out of bed and put her robe on.

Matthew jumped off the bed and ran out the door, Mac offered an apologetic look in her husband's direction. "Sorry."

"Just give me a minute and I'll be downstairs," he suddenly got a wicked look on his face. "Why don't you set Matthew in front of the TV and come shower with me?"

"He's hungry," she said and turned to leave.

"Mac," he propped himself up on an elbow. "It's been weeks since we… You know."

"I know, we've been busy," she hesitated. "But we can turn in early tonight," she promised.

He slumped down on the bed. "Yeah."

Harm's office

Harm walked into his office and found Graves and Ivy waiting on him. They stood when he entered and Harm told them to sit down again. He rounded his desk and slumped down in his chair.

"So, why am I here on a Saturday night instead of at home with my family?" he wondered.

"Well, sir," Graves hesitated. "Captain Wood is interfering with the investigation. We've been interviewing anyone who saw what happened between Master Chief Darius and Petty Officer Moon, but they express fear of being removed off ship if they say anything negatively about Petty Officer Moon. Who's idea was it to let Petty Officer Moon serve on her father's ship anyway?"

Harm shrugged. "I have no idea. What did you find out so far?"

"Master Chief Darius was reprimanding Petty Officer Moon on her behavior. The Petty Officer was openly flirting with the men around her, and she offered herself to the Master chief when she was reprimanded for being late the third time in a week. When the Master Chief asked her to back off they were surprised by Petty Officer Hose, who in turn says that it could have been either of them touching the other. Basically, it's word against word, sir."

"What do you think?" Harm wondered.

"Petty Officer Moon is quite the girl, sir. She's good looking and she knows it. She's spoiled, and what she said was that her Dad would make sure she wouldn't get into trouble," Graves said.

"Charge the Captain. If he's been interfering, he has to answer for it," Harm let out a sigh. "I better make some phone calls. It's been more complaints from the crew about how the ship is run, so I think the Captain is done. The Sixth Fleet Commander was not happy."

"Yes, sir," Graves and Ivy stood.

"Dismissed," Harm said and picked up the phone.

The next day

The next morning Harm was woken up by Matthew jumping on their bed. Harm let out a groan and pulled the boy down on the bed.

"Let's sleep a little while longer," he mumbled.

"But Daddy, you promised to take Nathan and me fishing," Matthew complained.

Mac smiled and moved closer to her son. "Let Daddy sleep a little longer. He got home late last night."

"Okay," Matthew snuggled into his mother's arms. "Maybe we'll see alligators."

"Let's hope not," Mac said.

"The alligators aren't dangerous when Daddy's with us," Matthew turned to his Mom. "Mommy, Daddy will scare them away."

Mac kissed her son's head. "You think so?"

The bedroom door opened and Nathan walked in. "When are we going?"

"Morning," Mac said and sat up. "Why don't you take Matthew with you and have some breakfast, okay? Dad will be down in a little while."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come on Matthew."

"Is Claire up?" Mac wondered.

"Watching TV downstairs," Nathan said and took Matthew's hand.

Mac smiled as she watched them leave. Nathan was growing up, and he was so good with Matthew. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, then closed and locked the door on her way back to bed. She slipped off her t-shirt and slipped into bed, moving close to her husband. She started kissing his neck, letting her hands roam his muscular body. He had gotten in late last night and she'd been asleep, so their plans to make love had been forgotten.

"This is a good way to wake up," he mumbled against her mouth.

She smiled. "I want you."

He had no problem responding to that, so he kissed her deeply and turned them around so that he was on top.

A while later Mac kissed him softly and untangled herself from him. "I better fix breakfast for the kids, and you need to get ready too."

Harm smiled as he watched her walk away from the bed. He was a lucky man.

To Harm's disappointment he had to go into the office instead of going fishing with the kids. He didn't know who was more disappointed, him or they. By the time he got home Mac had taken the car and the kids, and the house was empty. He reached for his phone and found a text from Mac, explaining that they had taken the boat out to do some fishing. Harm let out a sigh, disappointed that he once again had missed out on a great family day. He drove to visit with his Mom and frank at their apartment, but found only his Mom, since Frank had joined Mac and the kids out at sea.

"You look tired, honey," Trish pointed out as she handed her son his ice tea.

"I am. It's been crazy lately," Harm admitted.

Trish sat down as well. "Is everything okay at home?"

Harm shrugged. "I guess, it's just that I miss out on a lot."

"Are you thinking of retiring?" Trish wondered.

"On and off," Harm admitted.

"What does Sarah say?" Trish asked.

"That she'll support me either way, but that she hopes that I'll continue because I'm doing a good job," he hesitated. "I love what I do, but I love my family too."

Trish smiled. "I know you do, and Sarah and the kids also know that you love them."

"I know they do," he smiled. "Anyway, I'm just thinking about it, nothing has been decided."

Trish's phone rang and she answered. "Frank? How's it going? That sounds wonderful. Harm is here too. Okay then. Bye," she turned to Harm. "They are on their way back. We're making fish tonight. That sounds good, right?"

"Sounds good to me," Harm agreed.

It was an hour later when Frank, Mac and the kids came back with their catch.

"Isn't this great, Dad?" Matthew asked.

"It sure is," Harm ruffled his hair, then greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Mom got the bigger one," Nathan said. "That's mine, and Claire and Matthew got tiny fish that we released."

"What about you Frank?" Harm asked.

"He's the Captain, and the captain doesn't work," Matthew said.

The adults laughed. "That's right, buddy," Frank said.

Dinner was great they agreed. While the kids helped Trish and Frank clean up after dinner, Harm took Mac's hand and dragged her towards the beach.

"It's perfect for a stroll," he pointed out. "What a day, what a week, what a month, right?"

"It's been crazy for you," she tugged on his hand to make him stop. "Hey, you're not thinking about retirement, are you?"

"I have been," he admitted. "I don't know Mac; the kids are growing up and I feel like I'm missing it."

"You come home every night. You go to most of their shows, and games, and you help them with homework, you listen when they need you to," she smiled. "You are a great father."

"What about husband?" he asked.

"I know that it feels like we're spending less time together, especially after I went back to work again, but we're doing okay. Don't you think?" she wondered.

"We are," he cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she assured him. "Every day with you is amazing. I have everything I ever wanted, and yes, we're busy, but we do what we love."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

She rubbed her nose to his. "I love you more."

"Not possible," he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
